Destino Casual
by Shibe-chan
Summary: Agasha supo que había terminado en un lugar desconocido donde claramente el olor a muerte sentía en cada rincón del castillo. Se asfixió, pudo ver con miedo al único ser que en toda su vida odiaba en gran manera. "—Por cierto, no tuvimos la dicha de presentarnos. Soy el Juez del Inframundo, Minos de Grifo. Tu señor.—" [Fic completo de Deudas que pagar]
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Gracias, gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón por el aprecio que le dieron a mi pequeña idea DEUDAS QUE PAGAR, al ver que ha sido aceptado pues me animé hacer una historia completa, solo advierto que aquí abriré temas de pasado tanto para Agasha y Minos, así mismo considerando secretos de Albafica.**

 **Un saludo y abrazo a todos.**

* * *

 **Destino Casual**

— **Prologo —**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Los besos fueron dolorosos como las espinas de una rosa. Sus manos delgadas y pequeñas podían remarcar la dureza en que esa armadura estaba hecha hasta que deseó que su portador se deshiciera de eso. Sus ojos contemplaron la magnificencia de su torso desnudo, muy cuidado y varonil que la dejó en un punto en que tal vez la mejor opción de culminar todo eso se viera deseada. Pero ella no tuvo la fuerza de negarse cuando él por fin deseó que se acercara y lo tocara, aunque al principio fue terrible soportar el aura venenosa que emanaba el caballero, pero con unos desagradables preparados de Pefko terminó surtiendo efectos positivos._

 _Y allí estaba la prueba. Agasha explorando la desnudez de un hombre. Tocando inocentemente cada músculo del hombre, fue más que nada por recordar claramente su primera experiencia, donde un cambio abrupto iba acontecer en su vida._

 _Sonrió._

— _Tenemos toda la noche. Puedes tomarte tu tiempo—él le susurró al oído provocando en ella una ola de calor—. Después de esta noche, las cosas cambiarán ¿entendido?_

— _Señor Albafica—musitó tiernamente, aquel tono de voz puso a mil al atractivo hombre que solo se atrevió acostarla sobre su cama—. Tengo miedo, aunque este mareo me está provocando sentirme mal._

— _Es la evidencia de que ha hecho efecto—dijo sin soltar el cabello de la chica, y decir que antes fue un poco brusco y tosco para hablarle, alejándola de su ser. Cuando en realidad la deseaba tanto o más de lo que ella sentía—. Te voy a preparar ¿sí? Necesitas sentirte cómoda y voy a darte lo que mereces._

 _Agasha asintió torpemente. Esos besos quemaban como las llamas del fuego. Las manos grandes eran perfectas cuando recorrió su cuerpo frágil, ella se sintió como en el paraíso. Albafica fue bastante amable y lleno de experiencia como para darle el mejor placer que nunca antes sintió. Algo que de verdad la volvió una mujer, su mujer._

 _Pero todo fue esplendido cuando él se unió a ella, oírlo gruñir y murmurar lo perfecta que se sentía su interior. Deliberadamente ya era su mujer y nadie podía cambiar eso._

 _Nadie podía destruir ese momento._

Un recuerdo, doloroso, sí, porque eso se trataba, la florista debía de asimilarlo de esa manera.

Su piel había quedado de un color tan pálido, demasiado.

Pálido como si estuviera enferma, pero lo que intentó solucionar no se vio fácil más cuando la fatídica realidad estaba a su puerta.

Otra noche más donde sus ojos se le hacían pesados conciliar el sueño. Dio vueltas en la cama, la incomodidad lo era todo así como la creciente necesidad salir huyendo de allí para afirmar que nada iba mal…, que todo fue una pesadilla.

Había hecho algo muy calamitoso, pensó en su interior que los dioses no estaban tan enojados por su comportamiento, de hecho, fantaseó inocentemente que tendría la piedad que estaba buscando. Pero todo fue mentira.

Tan falso como el hecho de seguir respirando, porque no sintió la justicia de merecer esa desgracia.

Agasha soltó un gemido. Todo estaba saliendo de control y aunque la guerra santa culminó en favor a Athena, nadie en Rodorio estaba feliz especialmente porque se cobraron demasiadas vidas, y entre ellas, la de su querido padre y del hombre que más amaba.

Maldijo. Con un golpecito sobre su cama. Ella maldijo en silencio sin contener las ganas de llorar.

—¿Por qué? —musitó sin poder volver a dar la vuelta. Aún le dolía la espalda, casi todo el cuerpo. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaba allí, pero a la verdad no podía ni siquiera salir de cama—; confiar en ti era lo que me mantuvo tranquila.

Crispó los puños sobre las sábanas. No supo cómo describir la rabia que nació en su corazón. Era una mujer adolorida, especialmente cuando perdió lo que más amaba en la vida, luego ser perseguida por un tema muy delicado y por último…, claro, nadie iba a creerle por tal noticia., ni su querido amigo Shion de Aries. Ni siquiera ella podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Tal vez su mayor error fue precisamente en confiarse.

Vaya ingenuidad la suya. Pero ahogó el llanto cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, sabía de quien se trataba, lo había oído reiteradas veces solo que no se atrevió a delatarse de que estaba consciente.

Agasha engulló la saliva y cerró los ojos. Después de lo que le pasó, prefirió mantenerse en silencio y dejar que los demás creyeran que estaba fuera de la realidad.

—No hagas ruido, solo debemos limpiarla y cambiarle la ropa—oyó la voz de una mujer, la misma que llegaba a la habitación todas las noches—. Si mi señor se entera de que estamos tratando descortésmente a su invitada es seguro que nos lanzará hacia el eterno dolor del Yomotsu.

—Sigo sin entender porque mi señor la trajo aquí—musitó, Agasha supo de que era la más joven de las féminas pero no la vio, ni siquiera conocía quienes eran pues había optado por hacer creer que seguía inconsciente—. La envidio ¿sabes? Ella emite calor. Sus mejillas son rosadas.

—No debemos interferir en las órdenes, si él se entera que no hicimos lo que nos ordenó, nos irá mal.

Entonces las dos mujeres se acercaron hacia la joven castaña para comenzar con el ritual de limpieza. Agasha sintió las manos de cada una inspeccionando su cuerpo para quitarle el pijama y vestirla nuevamente con ropa limpia. Lo poco que descubrió de ellas era que siempre traían vestidos negros y un velo que prácticamente les cubría toda la cara. Por ello no sabía cómo eran físicamente.

—¿Tú crees que coma algo? —cuestionó una de ellas—. Está muy enferma, tal vez muera.

—Está muriendo como una rosa por falta de cuidado—la de voz más adulta pasó la mano sobre la frente de la ojiverde, tal vez la sensación de sentir lo que era estar viva le carcomió el alma—; no sería novedad si ella termina encerrada aquí. Desde luego, el fin de todo humano es ser enjuiciado por sus delitos.

—Pero ¿qué cosa pudo cometer esta señorita como para que mi señor la traiga aquí?

—No lo sé, pero…—de pronto notó algo que le hizo darse cuenta de que la invitada estaba recobrando el conocimiento, bueno, Agasha no pudo controlar su curiosidad—. Oh, por Hades, está despertando.

No, la verdad era que ella ya estaba despierta pero solo quería mantenerse alejada. Rápidamente Agasha se levantó y, por instinto, se apegó hacia el respaldo de la cama, sintió su frialdad y el miedo la llevó a huir.

—Discúlpenos señorita—habló la de menor estatura, ahora ya podía diferenciarlas. Ella prendió la lámpara para iluminar la habitación que, dicho sea de paso, estaba decorado fúnebremente que a cualquiera deprimiría. Poseía bonitos detalles y glamour, pero se emitía la soledad de una prisión—, solo estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde estoy? —cuestionó Agasha, esas dos preguntas la habían martirizado desde que abrió por primera vez los ojos después del incidente que tuvo. Donde supo lo que era ser apartada de todos, traicionada por sus amigos y perder a la única persona que le apoyó después de esa noticia que puso su mundo de cabeza.

—Con cuidado, por favor, no haga nuestro trabajo más difícil ¿de acuerdo?

—Las respuestas vendrán después señorita.

Le era imposible en confiar pero tampoco estaba lo suficientemente saludable para poner resistencia. El cuerpo le dolía, le era imposible contener esa molestia que le hacía llorar y a la vez otorgarle la sensación de que estaba muriendo.

Y tosió. Llevó sus manos hacia su boca, se asustó cuando gotas de sangre mancharon su piel. Algo andaba muy mal en ella, y lo supo bien cuando las dos siniestras mujeres se acercaron para limpiarle el rostro y ofrecerle algo de beber.

.

.

No se podía ver nada más que sombras provocadas por la luz de las lámparas. La molestia en su estómago era rotunda así como el dolor que poco a poco estaba calmándose, no supo qué cosa hicieron esas mujeres pero la obligaron a ingerir algo amargo y asqueroso.

Caminó sola por los pasillos, ellas le dijeron que debía ir al comedor para que sus respuestas sean aclaradas. Tenía miedo. Tal vez se había metido en un problema mayúsculo, de esos asuntos en que hombres raptaban jovencitas para prostituirlas, o por lo menos fue lo que Alhena le comentó cuando huyeron a un pueblo más alejado de Rodorio.

Oh, cómo la extrañaba, no sabía nada de ella, ni el cómo terminó después de lo que les ocurrió. Un golpe. Agasha se apoyó sobre la pared, llevó una mano a su cabeza. Los recuerdos eran borrosos pero apenas podía memorar el pueblo incendiándose, Alhena defendiéndola junto a unos niños del orfanato.

¿Qué había pasado en aquel lugar cuando decidió huir de Rodorio? Agasha no podía recordarlo, y lo último que supo es que había terminado en un lugar desconocido donde claramente el olor a muerte bañaba cada rincón.

De pronto, terminó frente a unas enormes puertas, tuvo miedo. El frio le erizó los vellos de los brazos y sintió mucha incomodidad al llevar ese vestido, era sencillo pero le ajustaba el pecho y eso no era bueno, especialmente cuando sentía que le hacía falta un poco de aire. No empujó el portón, eso le causo temor, alguien más lo había hecho por ella.

—Se cena está servida.

Una mujer, tan igual vestida como las dos que la ayudaron asearse, la invitó pasar donde la luz de las velas iluminaron el lugar. Una larga mesa estaba en el medio junto a una pila de sillas muy bien ordenadas. La chimenea, las paredes y las columnas parecían decoraciones de una castillo, Agasha se sintió minúscula pues nunca antes había visto tanta gala y finura en un solo lugar. Prácticamente, ese sitio era del tamaño de cuatro casitas de Rodorio.

—No sabemos lo que le encantaría así que puede servirse lo que desee—dijo la misma mujer. Agasha dio traspié con esos zapatos, aun no se acomodaba a ver mujeres cubiertas de trajes oscuros—; mi señor se presentará luego.

La aldeana intentó marcharse pero…, su estómago, ya no recordó cuando fue la última vez que probó verdadera comida y no sobras de pan y frutas. Fue difícil cuando se marchó de Rodorio, odió eso porque esos días fueron un tormento. Gracias Alhena pudo sobrevivir, robando, pero al fin de cuentas era un medio para vivir.

Torpemente, Agasha se sentó y no esperó que la mujer le dijera algo. En cuanto logró notar que ella se marchó, no dudó en meter la mano y tomar todo lo que podía para llevárselo a la boca. Panecillos, frutas frescas, embutidos, y comidas que no había probado nunca, todo lo que pudo lo ingirió además de que su apetito creció mucho más lo cual seguramente era producto de los días sin comer.

—Nos alegra que disfrute del banquete, señorita—Agasha casi se atoró. La presencia de la mujer de negro la asustó—; disculpe la osadía, solo estuve cerciorándome de que el banquete sea de su gusto, señorita.

—Está muy delicioso—admitió a la vez que se limpiaba la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta—, muchas gracias.

—Parece como si no ha comido durante un largo tiempo.

—Puede que sí—se avergonzó, no iba a sacar a flote sus asuntos personales.

—Pues nos alegra que esté complacida, es bueno que se alimente—la mujer se inclinó a ella, lo que hizo que la menor se avergonzara—. Por favor, permítanos serle de utilidad señorita, estaremos a su disposición en cuanto lo desee ya que después de todo es por el bien de ustedes.

—¿Ustedes?

Agasha frunció el ceño y rápidamente se puso de pie. Por instinto, por miedo, por precaución se apartó de la mujer de traje oscuro. No era estúpida, ese tonito que usó en ella puso en alerta sus cinco sentidos, e indudablemente llevó la mano hacia su vientre.

—Me disculpo señorita—se inclinó la mujer—, nadie en este lugar sabe lo que pasa salvo yo y dos monjas oscuras que mi señor puso a su disposición.

—¿Monjas oscuras? ¿Tu señor?

—Por favor, él la está esperando en su despacho—ella se puso de pie y observó el menudo y maltrecho cuerpo de la chica. No podía escudriñar porque el dueño de aquel castillo accedió acogerla—. Sígame.

La florista no quiso moverse, todo le estaba resultando aterrador y por instinto natural quiso huir, pero no sabía exactamente hacia donde, con quien o cómo salir. Sin embargo, también necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando más algo en su interior le pidió que huyera de aquel lugar tan lejos como podía.

Caminó detrás de la mujer de traje oscuro, en silencio, únicamente el taconeo de los zapatos hacían eco por el pasillo. Agasha quedó minimizada por los corredores que su pobreza arruinaba hasta que se detuvieron frente a un portón que poseía grabados…, la chica se llevó las manos a la boca, los decorados reflejaban rostros humanos, emanando su sufrimiento.

—Mi señor la está esperando.

La mujer abrió la puerta, y cuando Agasha entró, la cerró al momento. La muchacha tembló, hacía mucho frio además de que todo estaba oscuro y eso le provocó mucho más miedo. No se movió bajo ningún motivo, ni cuando se dio cuenta que las grandes ventanas golpeaban con el marco de madera.

—Será mejor que te sientes.

De pronto, la voz de un hombre turbó a la chica. Lo sabía, estaba metida en problemas.

—¿Quién es usted y que hago aquí?

—¿Así es como te expresas ante un hombre que te dio de comer?

—No puedo hacerlo si ni siquiera lo conozco—crispó los puños, no supo por qué pero algo allí le hacía familiar. Sus ojos vieron un escritorio y con ello una silla, que al parecer su ocupante le estaba dando la espalda.

—De acuerdo, solo porque estoy de buen humor nos presentaremos.

Y tan pronto, el hombre se puso de pie para darle la cara a la joven castaña. Chasqueó los dedos y la habitación se iluminó completamente.

Agasha retrocedió, pegando su cuerpo contra la puerta.

Sus ojos se dilataron y llevó sus manos hacia su boca.

—T-tú…

—Vaya, me recuerdas, niña de la rosa—sonrió, el hombre de larga melena albina se cruzó de brazos—. Ya veo porque ese maldito caballero estaba empecinado en proteger esa pacifica villa—se jactó sin molestarle ver la cara de terror que la muchacha expresó.

Agasha cayó de rodillas, se tocó el estomagó sin poder evitar las náuseas que llegó hasta su garganta. Se estaba asfixiando, pudo ver con miedo aquel hombre que le arrebató a quienes más amaba. Al único ser que en toda su vida odiaba en gran manera.

—Y respondiendo tu pregunta—se quitó la túnica oscura dejando expuesto una camisa blanca y pantalones negros—. Este es mi templo, bienvenida niña de la rosa al Inframundo. Específicamente a la Ptolomeia, mi gran dominio.

—Im-imposible…, El señor Albafica…

—Ah, la debilidad de los caballeros de Athena, me asombra demasiado—su risa siniestra llenó de espanto a la chiquilla—. Por cierto, no tuvimos la dicha de presentarnos. Soy el Juez del Inframundo, Minos de Grifo. Tu nuevo señor.

Y ella no aguantó la sorpresa, definitivamente debía de estar muerta para caer en un lugar tan espantoso como el Inframundo.

Agasha no puso soportarlo y terminó por desmayarse.


	2. 1

**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Gracias, gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón por el aprecio que le dieron a mi pequeña idea DEUDAS QUE PAGAR, al ver que ha sido aceptado pues me animé hacer una historia completa, solo advierto que aquí abriré temas de pasado tanto para Agasha y Minos, así mismo considerando secretos de Albafica.**

 **Un saludo y abrazo a todos.**

* * *

 **Destino Casual**

* * *

— **1 —**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y se quebró.

El dolor demoniaco que sentía la dejó tan vulnerable que no sabía si iría a vomitar o quitarse lo poco de conciencia que poseía. Porque era un infierno toda esa tortura. Machas de sangre por el piso y la cama le dio la noción de que estaba muriendo demasiado rápido.

Agasha comenzó a llorar sin saber exactamente qué cosa hacer, muy aparte de sentirse infeliz después de que su pesadilla volviera a la vida. En efecto. La presencia de Minos la dañó de una manera que no pudo controlar.

El muy maldito estaba con vida, y que después de todo el esfuerzo que Albafica dispuso…, el espectro estaba de pie como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Albafica.

Su amado Piscis que le revoleteaba aún en lo más profundo de su ser pero a su vez la decepción que se llevó aquel día. Tal vez fue por esa razón que las cosas cambiaron en un sentido negativo, le dolió por supuesto, especialmente cuando tuvo que aceptar lo que pasó. Agasha se frotó la frente, el dolor de cabeza volvió a ella como todos los días desde que supo que sería la prisionera de Minos de Grifo.

¿Por qué razón la tenía encerrada? Para la castaña no existía razón lógica, al menos que el gran juez albergaba aún el desprecio a Piscis y, como ese día, se dio cuenta que entre ella y el santo existía algún vinculo. Esa rosa roja le aseguró de que era por cuestiones amorosas.

—Duele demasiado.

A duras penas intentó caminar desde el baño al tocador. No le sorprendió ver manchas oscuras en su cuello, las ojeras pronunciadas debajo de esos bellos ojos que poco a poco se apagaban; su cuerpo estaba enfriándose como un sencillo toque de la baja temperatura que sentía en esa habitación.

—Señor Albafica.

Su voz apenas salió de su garganta. Era la segunda vez de ese día que volvía a lloriquear por los dolores, aunque no tuvo reparo de querer huir cuando supo que estaba en el dominio del ser que más odiaba y que le arrebató lo que más amaba, y eso fue hacia dos semanas.

No volvió a verlo y tampoco lo deseó. Agasha se enclaustró en ese lugar, aunque de por sí estaba atrapada bajo llave, únicamente podía ver la bandeja de comida que cada día aparecía en su cómoda, seguramente esas monjas entraban cuando se encontraba durmiendo. Pero tampoco comió algo, y por esa razón estaba muriendo. Sin alimento, solo beber agua del caño era su sustento.

Sus pálidas manos masajearon con miedo su estómago, no tuvo reparo en quitarse el vestido sencillo que estaba con manchas de sangre. Tal vez pensó en su periodo mensual pero no creyó en eso pues la sangre también salía de su boca cuando tosía.

Hasta que cuando deseó vomitar nuevamente, sus piernas le fallaron terminando sobre el suelo. Pudo oír como sus huesos se rompían por el tropiezo. Lloró. Con amargura no pudo controlar los llantos, se veía tan patética y débil.

Cerró los ojos deseando nuevamente morir. Es lo que más deseaba. No quería ser un objeto de diversión para el dueño del templo que, seguramente, estaba feliz de verla sufrir tal y como lo hizo con Albafica.

.

.

— _¿Habrá alguna vez en que pueda tocarlo sin que usted me aleje?_

 _Su vocecilla fue música para él, que por encargo de su superior se mantuvo entrenando. El largo cabello celeste se abatió con la brisa, mantuvo los ojos cerrados pero sin perder los soniditos que Agasha daba cada vez que masticaba una manzana._

— _Me sorprende tu repentino gusto por esa fruta—habló el hermoso hombre abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta que su protegida poseía una canastilla de manzanas—; me recuerda la obsesión del caballero de Escorpio._

— _Kardia me las entregó—sonrió la castaña al ver el hermoso rostro de Albafica—; llegó en la mañana de su viaje y dijo que una amiga suya le dio estos deliciosos frutos así que me los compartió._

— _¿Desde cuando eres muy amiga de Escorpio?_

 _Agasha se sonrojó un poco pues, muy aparte del clima cálido y la vista maravillosa del campo verdoso que pertenecía al Santuario, el caballero de Piscis tenía la vista muy fija en ella. Claro que la noble florista ignoró que su amado señor estaba manifestando unos repentinos celos, algo extraños por su naturaleza, pero eran celos al fin y al cabo._

— _El señor Degel me lo presentó cuando fue a comprar flores—contestó inocentemente—, Kardia es un buen amigo, algo bromista pero agradable, claro que no es tan lindo y comprensivo como Shion,_

 _Albafica enarcó una ceja. Allí estaba nuevamente ese comportamiento infantil de la menor al referirse sobre sus camaradas. Más porque ella se refería a unos con respeto y otros con aprecio. Le molestó. Simplemente no quería que siguiera hablando así._

— _¿Y porque no te limitas hablarles con respeto?_

— _Eso hice señor, pero Kardia y Shion no quisieron, es más, Dohko tampoco o Manigoldo permiten que les diga señor porque se sienten ancianos._

— _¿Entonces yo soy un anciano?_

— _Usted es un joven hombre al cual le guardo mucho respeto y cariño—se mordió la lengua, era bastante fácil de hacer notar su devoción por Piscis, algo que en el hombre le hizo sentir superior—. Lo siento._

 _Albafica sonrió suavemente pasando por desapercibido por Agasha. Le gustaba verla tan inocente ante sus ojos, y ella moría por verlo en todo su esplendor. No podía negar su amor fiel hacia su amado Piscis._

 _Su querido caballero y protector._

 _Su adorado Albafica._

Esos ojos contemplaron la realidad. Fue hermoso tener sueños con eventos que ocurrieron, porque de eso se trataba: un simple sueño. Perder la noción del tiempo era una de las cosas que le molestaba. Abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta que estaba en cama. Suspiró. Seguramente el dolor del posible vomito le provocó el desmayo.

Soñar con Albafica era un modo de relajarse y con ello el poder de aliviar sus males. Tal vez si ese amado hombre la viera seguro se espantaría por su aspecto físico. Sin embargo, tampoco pudo omitir el dolor que le causaba una parte de sus recuerdos, algo que también añoraba olvidar.

De pronto, el olor agradable de la sopa caliente despertó sus sentidos. Moría de hambre, deseaba mucho probar alimento pero se negó a eso por la única razón de que no estaba segura cual era el fin de Minos en retenerla en el dichoso lugar. Tal vez quería imponer su venganza cuando cayó frente a Albafica, claro que en el proceso murió su amado.

—Es mejor que muera de una vez—se encogió de hombros olvidando que las sabanas habían sido cambiadas—. Muerta ya no le sirvo de nada, tal vez así lograría estar con mi señor.

Ese era su deseo. Se odió por la debilidad que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Vaya mediocridad. Solo se volvió acostar mirando el vapor que ese platillo, se veía delicioso pero…era muy seguro que estaba envenenado.

—Entonces prefieres morirte.

La voz rasposa alertó de miedo a la menor logrando que acumulara todas sus fuerzas en un solo punto para levantarse sin miedo a quebrarse porque su delgadez le estaba provocando romperse como una galleta. En la esquina de la casi oscura habitación estaba él. De brazos cruzados sin moverse.

—Me estás haciendo enojar—fue lo que dijo sin molestarse en ponerse de pie. Pudo contemplar lo muy horrible que se veía su prisionera—, ¿sabes cuantas prisioneras debo azotar porque no veo progreso en mi enjaulada florista? —Agasha intentó apegarse a la cabecera de la cama—; claro que sus vidas pútridas no me interesante, después de todo están maltrechas como tú.

Entonces fue cuando recordó a una de las monjas que murmuraban, mientras ella estaba intentando dormir, acerca de los castigos que Minos les imponía por su fracaso en hacerla comer.

—¿Por qué me tiene aquí?

—Porque quiero y puedo.

—Eso no tiene sentido—y entonces las náuseas volvieron atacarla logrando sacarla de la cama sin importarle que el hombre la mirara.

Pero nada, no podía vomitar nada salvo sentir la fatalidad del crudo dolor en su estómago y las manchas de sangre que caía de su boca como residuos de saliva. Agasha estaba comenzando a pasar de la fatalidad a los últimos suspiros. Hasta que sintiendo el ardor progresivo en el cuerpo y unas manos jalándole del cabello y con ello sentir como su cuerpo se sentía demasiado liviano.

Minos la cargó sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Estas ensuciando todo el piso—fue lo que dijo tras dejarla sobre la cama—. Mis cálculos no eran inciertos, esa semilla venenosa está echando raíz, desde luego está matando tu cuerpo.

—De-déjeme ir.

—Serás un mínimo pago de Piscis y además mi mascota personal—sonrió sin importarle arrancarle la ropa dejando expuesto su cuerpo desnudo y con ello la humillación en la menor—. Es la primera vez que veo algo así, sorprendente. Sí serás una buena mascota.

No contemplo con lascivia el cuerpo de Agasha, no le interesaba de hecho, su única fijación fue plantar los ojos sobre las manchas que comenzaban a expandirse por la anatomía de ella. Agasha, por su parte, intentó no llorar por lo que estaba pasando, que humillante se sentía por la brusquedad del hombre especialmente al estar de esa manera como si se trataba un paquete de desperdicio.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que está ocurriendo con tu cuerpo? —sonrió de manera hipócrita el juez cogiendo una franela para limpiar sus manos y el pecho de la chica por las manchas de sangre que habían sobre su piel—. Es natural que tu cuerpo lo rechace, de hecho, esa semilla no es compatible contigo.

—No quiero…

—Estás esperando el pequeño bastardo de Piscis—dijo sin preocuparse de ver la expresión desahuciada de la mujer—. Debería arrancártelo para que experimenten con esa pequeña sanguijuela ¿sabes cuan poderosa es el veneno de ese caballero? Ni en el Inframundo existe un veneno tan poderoso como el suyo.

—¿Era verdad de que un bebé esta creciendo? —se tocó el vientre, había oído las sospechas de Alhena pero jamás lo creyó cierto.

Minos frunció el ceño pues a el pulso de su corazón estaba siendo muy lento. Agasha estaba por pisar el límite de su vida; no podía permitirlo ya que después de todo se prometió que hallaría algún ser para experimentar con el tema del veneno.

Y como una señal de Hades tuvo que encontrarse con ella. La mujer que fue el punto clave de su muerte, tal vez por esa mayor razón se decidió en torturarla.

Minos se sentó sobre la cama, jaló las sabanas limpias y cubrió el cuerpo de la mujer sobre sus piernas y acumuló su cosmos. El poder de los espectros podía aliviar los dolores de los venenos, claro que no curaban pero suspendía el infernal resultado de ese tipo de contenidos.

—¿Mandó llamar, mi señor? —la monja oscura ingresó a la habitación trayendo una bandeja de comida.

—Infórmale a Lune que me entregue los elipsis que ha preparado.

—Será como ordene.

—Y vístela, luego has lo que sea necesario para que se mantenga con vida.

La monja bajó la mirada. Minos se mantuvo serio sin apartar la mirada del rostro demacrado de Agasha. Una sonrisa se formó en sus demoniacos labios. El fruto de Albafica sería su razón para convertirse en el juez más fuerte e invulnerable a cualquier tipo de veneno.


End file.
